


Food At Home

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Morgan Stark As A Baby, Multi, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper potts is a good mom, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, peter parker is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: “I lied! Everything is not fine! She won’t stop crying! I can’t call Pep. She’ll know I’m a complete failure as a dad. I can’t fail on my first day on the job on my own. I don’t know what to do. PLEASE HELP ME!” Tony hoped the person could hear him over Morgan’s cries.“Did you try feeding and changing her?” May asked.“I’ve tried everything! She hates me!” Tony spoke louder to be heard.“I’m coming.” May told him before hanging up the phone.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 22
Kudos: 214
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Food At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Round two! Trying to catch up on these for you all! 💜
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I'm gluten free and most of the people in my life know this. There are still people who offer me food that would cause horrible stomach problems after and they have the best intentions and it takes them a minute to understand why I'm saying no and when they do...They all get this same look. They always ask this question next, "What's it like living without bread?" To answer the question, I do not live without bread. I have a GF bread that I love.

“We’re going to be fine.” Tony insisted to his wife who seemed to be delaying leaving for her first day back at work since Morgan had been born twelve weeks ago.

“I know. I know. I don’t know why I’m worried. Of course she’ll be fine.” Pepper hated that she was this parent that was ready to cry at the thought of being separated from her baby girl for that long. She knew she could take more time but no matter what happened she’d have to go back to work. She might as well stop pushing it back.

“You can stay home, ya know?” Tony reminded his wife who looked conflicted on leaving.

“No, I need to go. It’s good for her to see mommy go to work. It’ll teach her to grow up to be a strong independent woman.” Pepper pressed one more kiss on her baby girl’s cheek where she slept in the swing in the living room of the lake house, “You’ll call if you need me though?”

“I promise but everything is going to be just fine.” Tony insisted.

~

“I lied! Everything is not fine! She won’t stop crying! I can’t call Pep. She’ll know I’m a complete failure as a dad. I can’t fail on my first day on the job on my own. I don’t know what to do. PLEASE HELP ME!” Tony hoped the person could hear him over Morgan’s cries.

“Did you try feeding and changing her?” May asked.

“I’ve tried everything! She hates me!” Tony spoke louder to be heard.

“I’m coming.” May told him before hanging up the phone.

“Thank you.” Tony hung up the phone and tried swaying with Morgan again.

~

“I’m here!” May yelled over the noise.

Tony sat on the step near the front door that led to the second floor, “I give up. I don’t know what to do and I can’t help. I’m not cut out for this. She hates me. She wants Pepper and Pepper only.”

  
  


May held out her arms and took the crying baby using some sounds to soothe her. She rocked her for a minute but Morgan’s cries continued. She glanced around spotting the carseat. She put Morgan in the seat, “Grab your keys. We’re taking a drive.”

Tony sighed but did as he was told.

They had been driving for thirty minutes when the crying finally stopped. Tony looked at May in shock at a red light, “She’s asleep?”

“I think so. Here is the thing. You were worked up and that didn’t help her to feel calm. Baby’s can sense your anxiety so if she thinks you’re anxious then of course she’s going to feel unsettled. You as the parent have to stay calm no matter what is thrown at you.” May reminded him.

“I could mess this up, May.” Tony told her.

“Sure could.” May teased, “But you won’t.”

“How do you know?” Tony asked as the light turned green and he started driving again.

“Two words: Peter Parker.” May raised a brow at him.

“I don’t parent him though! You do.” Tony reminded her.

“Don’t you?” May asked, “Speaking of Peter. He has an early release today. We should head to pick him up.”

“No. He doesn’t. That’s next week. It’s on my calendar. I have it marked because you told me you have to work late and I’m picking him up.” Tony wondered briefly if May was losing her mind.

“Still want to argue that you don’t parent him?” May shrugged her shoulders.

“You tricked me.” Tony pulled into a Starbucks, “Let’s get breakfast. I’m starving.”

“Tony, this place charges an arm and a leg.” May protested.

“My treat.” Tony asked as they moved forward in the drive thru, “Don’t stress it.”

“Oh, so now you’re calm?” May laughed.

~

  
  


Peter got out of school and saw Tony’s car waiting with May inside. He got into the back and found an awake and started to fuss Morgan, “Hi guys. What’s going on?”

“You didn’t want a ride home?” Tony asked, passing back the cake pop he had gotten for the kid.

“I mean I guess. Should you be taking Morgan out though? I don’t think that Pepper would want that.” Peter frowned, “She also seems pretty upset.”

“She’s just mad because we stopped driving.” Tony said before turning on his blinker to merge back into traffic, “Give it a minute.”

Peter reached for the diaper bag and grabbed the Nuke from it, popping it into Morgan’s mouth who instantly calmed down, “All better, right?”

“Has that been in there the whole time?” May asked, mouth gaping open.

“Well yeah. Did no one read the ten page email of instruction of caring for Morgan that Pepper sent out last week?” Peter asked, confused.

“I skimmed it.” May cringed.

“You guys got an email?” Tony frowned, “Why didn’t I get CC’d in?”

“Um. I just want to point out that she’s your kid.” Peter changed the subject, “Can we stop at McDonalds? I’m starving.”

Both May and Tony said at the same time, “We have food at home."

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
